Sinful Wishes
by Mr.Pancho2012
Summary: A Real teen drama about REAL teenagers facing REAL issues.


**Author's Note: **

**This is a story I've been wanting to do for a while now, since the summer of '09, and with encouragement from friends, orochi-ne, I'm finally putting this up. I know for a fact that this isn't my best work or very dramatic but I promise it will get more intense and the storyline's will get more hard core. This is just part one of my pilot, "Smells Like Teen Spirit", and part two will be posted later on. Reviews will be appreciated and no, that's not all the cast. More characters will enter in later chapters/ episodes. From personal experience, I don't like when characters are just shoved in my face, Degrassi season eight. Enjoy!**

**Episode One: Smells Like Teen Spirit**

**Characters:**

**Hailey McBain- **fifteen year old sophomore with shoulder length black hair and dark green eyes with a slight tan.

**Melody Wilson- **fifteen year old sophomore with shoulder length black hair, chocolate eyes and a caramel skin tone.

**Michael McBain- **fifteen year old freshman with short, messy black hair and dark green eyes, like that of his sister with the same slight tan.

**Emmett Sharp- **sixteen year old sophomore with short Blond/Brown hair with dark brown eyes and a tan skin tone.

**Amber Burke- **fifteen year old sophomore with long dark brown hair and chocolate eyes with a pale skin tone.

**Colby Hoyt- **sixteen year old sophomore with blond hair, blue eyes, and a pale skin tone.

**Drake Rodgers- **fifteen year old freshman with short and slightly spiky brown hair with green eyes and a slight tan.

**Jessie Stewart- **fourteen year old freshman with black hair with a few blond highlights and hazel eyes with a pale skin tone.

**Part One**

**Hailey McBain**

"Hey Amber" Hailey called out, her long, wavy black hair flowing behind her, as she ran towards her best friend. Amber stood in front of her own locker placing her belongings inside, as she heard Hailey approaching.

"What part of leave me the hell alone did you not understand?" Amber answered, grabbing her English literature textbook from her locker and slamming the door in Hailey's face as she took off.

"You two still aren't talking?" Emmett, one of Hailey's oldest friends, asked as he walked up behind her.

"Why can't she just let it go? Hailey groaned, turning to face him.

"Well, you did ruin her first real relationship." Emmett Pointed out as the two started walking towards their homeroom.

"Cut Colby was cheating on her with that girl, Melody. What was I supposed to do? Keep that kind of thing from her?" Hailey asked.

"It's going to take time. Don't worry she'll come around." Emmett encouraged.

"So anything new happen to you over the summer?" He asked after a few moments of walking in silence.

**Melody Wilson**

Melody walked through the crowded hallways of South Grove High School, greeted by other students whom she didn't even know. Ever since she started dating Colby a couple of weeks before school ended the year before, she had suddenly become one of the most talked about sophomores at the school.

"Hey Melody." A freshman greeted as he passed her by. "Hi," Melody answered automatically, not trying to be rude, but the fact that she was the hottest topic at school was really getting to her.

She headed towards the school's newspaper room to see if she had been promoted from Horoscopes to staff writer. As she entered the room, she headed straight for the job list and searched for her name.

Her eyes opened in shock as she paced towards Ms. Hawkes, the South Grove Inferno's sponsor.

"Gossip?" She asked, "I'm always out of the loop. How on earth am I supposed to write about gossip?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Ms. Hawkes said, her eyes fixating themselves on the door behind Melody as it slowly started to open. "Plus, you won't be working alone. I've made you a mentor. You'll be helping one of our freshmen writers."

"Who?" Melody asked.

"Him." Ms. Hawkes said, nodding her head towards Michael, Hailey's younger brother.

"Oh Crap." Melody mumbled as Michael gave her a weak smile."

**Michael McBain**

"This is going to be awkward isn't it?" Michael asked Melody, the two of them sitting beside each other in front of the computers in the newspaper room.

"It doesn't have to be." Melody replied sheepishly.

"Alright, we're going to remain professional. So what do you want me to do?" Michael asked.

"Tell me the rumors you've heard about me." Melody urged.

"You know I was talking about the paper right?" Michael said.

"Come on. I know you're Hailey's younger brother and last year all these rumors started spreading. Can you just tell me what you've heard." She begged.

"Fine," Michael groaned. "All I know is that you supposedly stole my sister's best friend's boyfriend and that's why they aren't talking anymore."

"He said he was going to break up with her for me…" Melody whispered after a few moments.

"I'm sorry." Michael responded, Melody giving him a slight smile in return.

**Hailey McBain**

"So what you're saying is that the entire summer. You've been talking to some guy you met on the internet?" Emmett asked Hailey as the two of them left their chemistry class.

"Yes… I mean… I know the guy." Hailey protested.

"But you have no idea what his name is," Emmett pointed out, "That's really smart."

"I'm not an idiot. I haven't given him any personal information." She added.

"But he goes here. The same school you go to. What a coincidence." Emmett said sarcastically.

"Hey. He said he did. I never told him I did. I just don't know if I believe him. Ugh. I wish Amber was talking to me. She'd know exactly what to do." Hailey said.

"So where do we start?" Emmett offered.

"You mean you'll ask around for me?" Hailey asked, her ears perking up.

"Might as well. You know, so you don't do anything stupid."

"Thank you!" Hailey squealed, giving him a hug.

"Whatever, but can we have lunch first. I'm starving." Emmett said, the two of them heading towards the cafeteria,

**Melody Wilson**

"A breath of air would be nice." Melody thought to herself, kids following her all over the cafeteria as she looked for a place to sit.

"Sit with us, Mel." Several others said, scooting over and offering her a seat.

She finally approached an empty table and placed her tray down. Before she could even sit, twelve others joined her around the table.

Seriously, I need air." Melody thought, her collar suddenly becoming very tight that it nearly choked her as beads of sweat dripped down her face.

She wasn't exactly sure what happened, but her heart pounded so hard and fast, that she couldn't keep her balance and fell. It wasn't a hard fall. one of the freshmen who had been following her, caught her at the last second, cushioning her fall before she hit the ground.

"Get the nurse!" The freshmen shouted as Melody lost consciousness on the cafeteria floor.

**Michael McBain**

"There's nothing gossip worthy on here." Michael groaned as he searched the web for current events.

"Taco Bell has a new burrito on their menu." Drake, Michael's best friend, said as he spun himself on the chair beside Michael.

"I'm serious." Michael laughed.

"What?" I'm hungry. You're the one who's making us miss lunch to look for gossip." Drake pointed out.

Just then, a female walked into the computer lab and took a desktop a few rows in front of Michael and Drake.

"Who's that?" Michael asked, momentarily peering over his computer monitor at her.

"Jessie Stewart. I think we have her for Biology. Some of the football players were making a big deal about her in class. Apparently, her dad is famous or something." Drake explained, taking a bite out of his green apple before receiving a glare from Mr. Walker, the teacher in charge, who motioned towards the sign on the door that said no foods or drinks in the lab.

"Let's see what we can find." Michael mumbled to himself as he typed her name into the search engine.

"SEX SCANDAL: Jessie Stewart, Daughter of Football player, Xavier Stewart, was kicked out of Vanderbilt Prep in New York this week for having a semi-nude male in her dormitory after hours." The title read, dated at the end of last school year.

"Dude, She's a whore." Drake whispered, or rather spat out as he talked in between bites.

"I think I found my story." Michael smiled at Drake as he read on.

**Hailey McBain**

"Any luck?" Hailey asked Emmett as they walked towards their lockers.

"None whatsoever." Emmett Admitted. "Are you positive he goes here?"

"I'm sure." She said.

"Come on, lets get to class. You don't want to be late on the first day." Emmett said, the two of them turning in the direction of their next period.

Hailey started walking towards class, but as soon as she did, Emmett quickly slipped an envelope into her locker through the vents above before following her.

Hailey smiled after seeing Emmett slip the not into her locker from her peripheral vision. She would've never suspected him of being her secret admirer, but now that she knew, it all made sense. She would have to confront him about it later after she read that note.

**Melody Wilson**

"Ah, you're awake." Nurse Pierce said in a sing song voice as Melody slowly came to.

"What happened?" Melody asked groggily, slowly sitting up.

"You had a panic attack brought on by claustrophobia." She informed her. "Your friends have been worried sick about you." She added.

"Friends?" Melody inquired as Nurse Pierce inserted an oral thermometer beneath her tongue.

Nurse Pierce waddled to the door, slightly pushing it open where statements such as "Is she okay?" and "How's Melody?" Could be heard from the crowd gathered outside.

"Dear lord." Melody mumbled after Nurse Pierce removed the thermometer from her mouth.

"You have no fever and your nerves seem to have gone down." Nurse Pierce stated.

"What exactly does that mean?" Melody inquired.

"You can go back to class now." The nurse smiled.

"You sure I can't stay?" Melody pleaded, not wanting to head into the crowd outside.

"Nah, you're good." She chimed in, handing Melody her pass back to class.

"Thank you so much." Melody said sarcastically, exiting the clinic into the crowd.

Melody was bombarded with questions ranging from "Are you pregnant?" to "Did you eat the chili? I knew it would make someone sick."

"Enough! Can everyone just leave me alone!" She yelled, the stunned students running off in different directions.

Yelling at them felt great but now they would probably think she was a bitch. Melody took a deep breath and walked down the hall, towards her class.

**Michael McBain**

Michael sat in front of his laptop at home, searching for more information on what happened with Jessie the previous year.

Once he started writing his article, the words just seemed to flow out of him. He felt proud of himself once he was done. He got on his e-mail account and sent the article to Melody, who would hopefully choose it for the paper.


End file.
